Together
by kashudoreineko
Summary: Occurs after Proof. The four years are almost up. What comes next? WARNING ADULT CONTENT! SPOILERS! BEWARE!


Together

This story is in response to the week 33 Makin' Lemonaide challenge: Homecomings.

DISC: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have lasted 36 volumes, or I would have died of sleeplessness while worrying about the characters for that long.

WARNING: If you haven't read all 36 volumes of HYD, you'll find the conclusion "spoiled" here, since this takes place after the 36 volumes. Not that there wasn't plenty of hints about pairings in the book, and not that it's not worth reading even supposing you knew what happened in the end. But if you do think you'll read it, and you haven't yet, I warn you that reading the following story might make you a little more relaxed than I was while reading through the scanlations & translations on line. I read it all in less than 4 days and three nights, and slept very little - because I really worried about the characters that much. Yes, I do know that they're just characters in a story. But they're really intriguing ones. So... anyway... I think that's enough of a spoiler warning space, and now on to the fic.

NOTE: This story is to be considered as a follow up to "Proof."

Makino's POV.

One more month until Doumyouji's back.

If he comes back. He hasn't said for certain. The past four years minus one month, we haven't seen each other. He's been taking care of his family's business.

I never really cared about the lifestyles of the rich. Or about business and how it all works. But once he was gone, it seemed like Souijiro, Akira, Shigeru and Sakurako all knew what was going on with him all the time. I was the only one left in the dark.

We were all sitting around having dinner one night, and they were commenting on some business deal he'd put through that week - an incredibly shrewd move on Doumyouji's part was involved and they were laughing about how it was amazing that he could be so dumb about so many things and yet be showing such brilliance in the business world.

It frustrated me - they all knew what was going on, and I didn't. I yelled, "How the hell can you all know what's going on with him all the time!" Then I stormed away to pout.

As I left, I heard Souijiro say, "A commoner like her can't be expected to understand business."

Shigeru slapped him and retorted, "She just misses him, you big ass!"

Rui followed me and sat next to me as I pouted in silence. Finally I relented and said, "Shigeru's right. But I still don't understand. How do you all know what's going on with him? Do you get updates from your families or something?"

He said, "No. That's not it. We just read the financial section of the newspaper."

"They're writing about Doumyouji in the newspaper? How come I haven't heard about that?"

Laughing he replied, "Baka! It's the stock updates. We can tell from that."

"Oh." I sighed and rested my chin on my knees.

"You want me to teach you how to read em?"

I looked up at him wide-eyed, and he could tell that was a yes.

That's how I started to learn about Doumyouji's world. And I was soon fascinated by the intricacies. It wasn't so easy having money, apparently. I never knew that before. When you don't have enough money to even eat sometimes, it seems like being rich must be the simplest thing in the world.

At college, I hadn't decided what to really study, so I finally chose to study business - specifically marketing. It was a way to get closer to him while he was away. To share something with him, and know him better. And if he never came back, it really would be a good choice for improving my chances to make some money and pull my family out of debt. That, and I really loved it. It was like I finally found my calling. Because without marketing, businesses are doomed to fail, and marketing and business are very much like going every day to fight. And fighting's the thing I've had the most experience with.

Tsukasa, too. Maybe that's why he's so good at running his family's companies. He's really been amazing. I know that now that I know how to "read" the financial section. I'm so proud of him.

I made everyone promise not to tell him that I'm studying business. I feel a little embarassed about it. It's silly to feel that way about letting him know that I miss him so much that I'd do anything to just get a little closer. I know. But I don't want him to think I'm doing this so to be better equipped to be his... to be with him. I don't want him to ever think that I'm interested in him for anything other than how much I love him.

I hope he still wants me.

We've sent each other hundreds of letters in the time we've been apart. But the passionate letters where we talked about what we'd do when we were together again, well, we stopped sending those after the first year. It just made the hole hurt more writing them. Now our letters are just updates on our lives.

We do still talk to each other on the phone every month. But while we talked about the time when he'd return when he first left, we haven't mentioned it for the past year. And I never tell him how badly I miss him, even still. My heart will never have room for anyone other than him.

And now, I don't know how to tell him that. I don't want him to feel trapped. If he's grown beyond me, I want him to feel free.

But I miss him.

END MAKINO POV

BEGIN STORY NARRATIVE

Makino exited the building where she was interning, and turned to take walk toward the bus stop.

Her Prada suit was a birthday gift from Sakurako. She also had a Chanel, and a Christian Dior that were gifts from Shigeru & Tsubaki. Mostly they'd bought them for her because they knew she'd need decent work clothes if she really wanted to get ahead in the business world. By swapping out nice, commonplace tops with the suits, she was able to make a wardrobe that was respectable. She was still proud, and wanted to reject these gifts, but she was also practical and knew that they could make the difference in her success - so she accepted them.

A Coach briefcase was a gift from the F3 as congratulations on her new job, and she accepted that as well. Clutching the strap of the bag, her steps quickened. The bus would be at the stop in just 5 minutes.

Her haste distracted her from her surroundings, so she didn't notice the two men in dark suits and sunglasses coming toward her from the direction of the limo parked a little further down the road. But when two sets of hands grabbed her forearms, and a voice said, "Makino Tsukushi-san, we will need you to accompany us," she quickly came to her senses.

"Wha-! Who the hell are you? Get your hands off me!" She struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Really, miss, it will be much easier on you if you don't fight us. Our instructions were to pick you up, and we will not fail in them." This was from the MIB to her right.

"We'd really prefer not to have to incapacitate you," said MIB #2.

Realizing that her struggles were not helping, and preferring not to make a scene in front of the building where she worked, she grudgingly acquiesced. "Alright, alright, already. Take your hands off me and I'll go with you." She shrugged them off her, and they opened the door to the limo for her to enter.

Once seated, the MIBs joined her, closed the door, and the car began to move.

"Please feel free to have a drink. There are soft drinks as well as a small bar at your disposal." MIB #1 gestured to where the beverages were located.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," she replied sarcastically. "I prefer to know who my host is before I accept hospitality."

"Okay," said MIB #2, "but if it were me, I'd want a nice STIFF drink before having to see HER." At that, MIB #1 elbowed MIB#2. And Tsukushi could have sworn that beneath their dark glasses he'd given his partner a dirty look.

'Her? It's gotta be Kaede-sama. I should have guessed. Less than a month from the end, and she's making sure that I don't get in the way again.' She sighed tiredly. 'It's been four years. I really want to see him - and if he says goodbye, I'll accept it. But if she wants me to give up on seeing him again after four whole years of waiting,' she sat up straighter and put on her fighting face, 'she'll have to kill me first.'

With that thought, she grabbed a cola popped it open and drank the whole can down in one go. Then she nodded to herself. 'If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get.' To get herself riled up, she let her mind recall all her time with Doumyouji, all the times he held her, told her he loved her, said, "I believe in you." She kept repeating those thoughts in her head until the car finally came to a stop and the MIBs said, "We're here."

They led her down the ramp to a cruiser, and into a large stateroom. "Make yourself comfortable. It will be a few hours before you arrive," MIB #2 advised kindly.

"Good luck," MIB #1 said, as he closed the door behind them. The click of the door being locked behind them startled her, and she ran over to test it. Yep. She was locked in. With nowhere to go for the next "few hours," she began to explore the room she was in.

A sliding door led to a full bath, stocked with white fluffy towels and an assortment of scented soaps.

The master bedroom had a king sized bed, a sofa that looked so soft that she might sink into it and disappear. In the closet was a full wardrobe of some of the most beautiful clothes she'd ever seen. Then, there was the plasma-screen TV hanging on the wall. And a bar over to one side that contained a full range of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. Under the bar was a little refrigerator with fresh snacks. As the boat began to move, she pulled out a plate and sat down to eat. 'If I'm going to face her, I'm going to need all the strength I can get.'

Her snack took up a whole fifteen minutes. After that, she paced the floor several times, stared out the window for about half an hour to figure out where she was heading, tried to distract herself with the TV, but soon found herself getting back up and pacing some more. 'This is taking forever! When we get wherever it is we're going?' She sighed. 'When this is over, will I get to see him?'

She sat down on the sofa and let herself get lost in her imagination of how he'd pull her to him, whisper her name softly, his hands running up and down her back while her face was buried in his warm shoulder. He'd begin to kiss her neck, and she'd moan his name. Then he'd pick her up and say, "Tsukushi, I love you." And she'd respond, "I missed you so much." He'd carry her to the bed, and after he set her down, he'd wait for her to resist, to hesitate, and she'd just smile up at him. His eyes would get wide, and then his smile would become more dark, more predatory. She shivered in anticipation. Her heartbeat had increased and she sighed, "Oh, Tsukasa. I miss you so much."

As she finished speaking those words, she heard the lock on the door. She stood up and adjusted her coat and ran her fingers through her hair, and squared off to face the door.

It opened slowly to reveal, "Tsubaki?"

The beautiful woman smiled tightly. "Yes. I'm sure you were expecting Mother?"

Tsukushi nodded vigorously.

"Understandable. However, I have to tell you that I am here on her behalf." She paused as the younger woman's eyes widened. "Due to your involvement with my idiot brother, my mother - unbeknownst to me - hired investigators to watch you during these past four years. Your work habits, your social life, your school work - all have been under her scrutiny." The look on Tsubaki's face revealed that while she believed that her mother had probably gone too far, that she was unruffled by it.

"It seems that - regardless of what anyone ELSE had told her - she had expected that as soon as Tsukasa was out of your reach, that you would latch on to the next available prospect. She was unprepared to discover from her investigators that TWO of the remaining three F4 apparently had feelings for you beyond friendship. Further, when she uncovered that one of those two had already declared his love, and repeatedly asked you to leave Tsukasa - who you had NO guarantee would still want you after his four year study in the company - and choose him, you never once faltered. Your answer was always that your heart belonged to Tsukasa whether he wanted you or not."

At this, Tsukushi's eyes teared up. What was the point of all this? She refused to answer, though, for fear her voice would betray her.

"Tsukushi, I want to tell you that none of us knew what Tsukasa's plans were for certain. Since you've been apart, he's been more close-mouthed than ever about what he's feeling. And he flat out refused to let anyone talk about you in his presence. But - he's still managed to not revert to his insane violence, and I believed that was a good sign." Tsukushi swallowed hard as she tried to keep her hopes strong.

"In any case, that's not what I'm here to tell you. My mother has asked me to tell you that - well, quite frankly, she's impressed. She knows what you've been studying and she knows that you asked no one to tell Tsukasa and why. And she believes that your progress at school - and at your latest job - indicate you have potential. She wants..." Tsubaki smiled broadly, "Should Tsukasa have wavered in his resolve toward you, she wants to offer you a job."

Tsukushi blinked. Then blinked again. "She... wants to offer me a job? But she hates me!"

"Mother said that she's certain she didn't misjudge the inappropriateness of your relationship at the time. But that the difficulties she forced you to go through have enabled you to grow beyond yourself. Personally, I think that's a load of crap - my mother just doesn't have it in her to apologize for being WRONG!

"Regardless, I hope you'll consider it. I know mother is an absolute bitch at times, but there's no rule that you have to LIKE your boss." Her voice was a bit sing-songy. And then it became emphatic, "And if Tsukasa is such an idiot to let you go, well, I'd be happier knowing that you at least have mother looking out for you now. And since she's made this concession, I can pretty much guarantee you that she WILL be looking out for you."

Tears began to overflow. Kaede was being kind to her and, "So Doumyouji doesn't... doesn't love me anymore?"

Tsubaki quickly closed the distance between them and hugged the girl. "I never said that! You'll have to find that out for yourself when you see him again."

Wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tsukushi stood up straight. "Thank you neechan. Please tell your mother I will consider her proposal - depending on what type of position she is offering and whether I believe it will allow me to continue to grow in my career. If she will deliver a proposal to my work e-mail, I will review it within the next month. So..." Swallowing hard, she continued. "So if Tsukasa doesn't... If he doesn't. I'll have an answer ready at that time that he can deliver to her."

Tsubaki grinned and replied, "She'll be happy to hear that. Oh! I don't know if you've checked out the wardrobe in the closet over there, but it's all your size, and it's all yours. I picked it out for you."

At the puzzled look on the girl's face, she continued, "I love to shop, and you never have enough good clothes, girl! Besides, I knew you'd need some new things for where we're headed."

With a look of surprise, "Where we're headed? I thought we'd be on our way back to the dock where your SPs put me on this ship."

With a light trilling laugh, she replied, "Oh no. You don't think we'd go through all this just for one conversation, do you? No. Mother and I thought you deserved a vacation!"

A look of panic washed over Tsukushi's face. "But I have work tomorrow! And my parents!"

Smiling calmly as she watched the now-familiar motions of Tsukushi's panic attack, Tsubaki chided, "Well of course we already cleared it with your boss! One of mother's interns is filling in for you in your absence. And we called to tell your parents that you'd be gone for the next month."

"The next MONTH! I've never been away for even as much as two weeks!"

"Two weeks is the absolute MINIMUM time to spend where WE'RE going!" Tsubaki's smile was very smug, and Tsukushi was just struggling to take it all in.

"Wh- where are we going?"

Waving her finger in a tick-tock-tick, Tsubaki chided, "Ah ah ah! That's a surprise! You'll see when we get there. In the meantime, take a bath, relax. We'll be at a stopping port, soon and... Well, you'll know more then." She opened the door and walked out saying, "See ya!" over her shoulder.

"Huh!" Tsukushi breathed as the door closed behind the beautiful woman. Then, "Huh?" as she heard the door lock again. She tried the door, and sure enough, she'd been locked in. "Onee-chan! Why'm I still locked in? ONEE-CHAN!" She began pounding on the door and calling out repeatedly.

Her frustrated bangings continued until she heard Tsubaki's silvery laugh, followed by, "Patience little sister. Relax and have just a little more patience. Dinner will be served in about 30 minutes, and I promise that if you want out after that, no one will try to keep you in."

Looking at her watch, "Dinner?" she muttered. "Well it IS almost 7." She sighed. "Might as well check out these clothes. I know I hate the thought of being a charity case, but if I DO decide to take that job, I'll probably need them. - Hey! Maybe I can pay her back for them after my first year there!" She began looking through and was amazed. 'Hmmm. There are quite a few suits, but most of these seem to be more summer clothing - we must be going somewhere hot. OH! I bet we're going to that island they own.'

She pulled out a thin, flowing, knee-length silk dress. It had a halter-style top and a matching scarf-like shawl. It looked perfect for standing on a cliff, looking over the ocean - the wind would catch it and make it ripple like an anime scene. It was a bit stuffy in her suit. With a glance toward the bathroom, she decided.

'A quick soak, then I'll change into that for the rest of the night. I'll feel like a princess. Okay, I know I'll never be anything more than a weed, but if I'm on vacation, I can pretend all I want.' Her mind made up, she stripped out of her suit, hanging it up properly in the closet. 'Only 15 minutes in the bath, though. I don't want to be caught in here if some cook or something brings me dinner."

She'd just finished up and was stepping out of the bath and into a towel when she felt the boat's motion come to a stop. Curious, she hurried to get dressed, toweling her hair dry and putting it up in a knot with the sticks that were in the vanity in the bathroom.

Once she finished, she sat and awaited what would come next.

Soon the boat was moving again. Then there was a knock on the door. Tsubaki unlocked the door and came in.

"Tsukushi. OH! That dress looks perfect on you! I'm so glad. I just have to see you do a grand entrance in it for dinner! Please! Go in the bathroom and close the door. Wait just five minutes while I have dinner brought in, then come back into the room. It'll be so theatrical! I just have to see it!"

Struggling not to roll her eyes at the silliness of it, she shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the mostly soundproof bathroom.

Tsubaki smiled as she heard her mother's voice. Tsubaki exited the room, passed her mother and smiled as she heard a door lock.

In the bathroom, Tsukushi sighed. It really should have been enough time now. Standing tall and pushing her shoulders back with determination, she opened the door to the stateroom.

XXXX

"I don't care what you think, child, this is the last month where I have any say, and I will have as much say as I desire. You will enter that room. As you can see, dinner is being carted in. All your meals for the next week will be served in that room. And if you cannot make the proper decision about what to do with the rest of your life once you exit, then I will wash my hands of the affair. You'll have the next three weeks after that to make your plans. I am being more than reasonable."

Grumpily, he pushed past his sister - who for some reason was exiting the room he was to be incarcerated in for the next month. Dinner was on a rolling cart. He lifted the cover off the first dish and saw a lovely dinner plate - salmon with a ginger-soy sauce over sushi rice - with a thin layer of wasabi between them - along with some steamed asparagas. His appetite wasn't much. He only had a month before he would see her again. Their conversations had been becoming more standard lately - more formal. As if there was uncertainty about the future.

He sighed, replaced the cover and lifted the cover off the other big dish. 'That's odd. Why would there be two plates of the same meal?'

He still had the cover in his hand when the bathroom door opened. No words could come.

XXX

She opened the door and walked gracefully into the room, expecting to see Tsubaki with a camera or something. Instead... "Tsukasa," she breathed.

He was more handsome than she had remembered. Her eyes flashed over his strong shoulders, looked him up and down once, then, she became hypnotized by his eyes. Her knees got weak, and before she knew it, she was falling to them.

XXX

He heard her say his name softly, and found himself paralyzed. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. The light silk dress draped her curvy frame - she had developed in certain dimensions while they were apart. Still, all he could see were her eyes - wide, and staring at him as if he were a ghost.

She began to fall, and he dropped the food cover and lunged forward to catch her. He lifted her with almost no effort and carried her toward the bed in case she got faint again. Setting her down there, he pulled away and just stared at her. He wondered, "Are you real? Or have I finally gone insane?"

Her response was just his name, "Tsukasa." Then, "Wh- What are you doing here?"

Rolling his eyes he said, "It's MY boat, baka! What are YOU doing here? Oh man. If mother finds out you stowed away..."

Shaking her head with an angry expression, she replied, "Your mother had me kidnapped and BROUGHT here! Like I'd stow away on a boat!"

His expression became guarded. "Mother...?"

She nodded. Then bit her lower lip. "Tsubaki told me that they didn't know... what your plans were. For after the four years were done." She looked down at her hands. "I... I want you to feel free to decide to do whatever you want to do, Doumyouji." She looked him square in the face. "I've got a pretty decent job offer available to me, so I'll be..." she swallowed hard trying to make herself believe the truth of what she was about to say. "I'll be fine no matter what you decide. Okay?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" his voice was starting to get angry.

She looked away from him. She was sure if he saw her face, he'd see the pain in her eyes and she wanted him to know he was truly free. "You... should be free to decide if you... It's been four years almost, and if you... I won't hold you to any promises you made back then if you don't-"

"What do you mean you won't hold me to my promises! Are you saying you don't-!" With a concerted effort, his voice went from shouting to almost deathly quiet. "Don't you love me? Don't you want me anymore?"

She looked up at him and saw his face. His eyes were scrunched tightly shut as if to ward out some evil in front of him. And she knew. Softly she whispered, "Oh, Tsukasa, I've waited four years to tell you exactly how much I love you." And with those words, she leaned in to kiss him, just as he started to open his eyes in surprise. He saw her face within an inch of his, and he was shocked at the passion behind the kiss. When she broke for air, she said smiling, "Please, Tsukasa, tell me. Do you still love me?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I love you." She breathed a sigh of relief. Then, seeing him there before her, she steeled her nerve, reached up and pulled the hair sticks out of her hair. It fell to past her shoulders in waves as she declared. "Show me."

"Sh- show you?" He gaped at her.

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "Please?" Her hand reached up and touched his face, stroking his cheek gently. She watched as his eyes darkened, saw the fierce animal within him take over. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't scare her at all. But - after four years without him, four years dreaming of his kisses - her increased heart rate wasn't from fear.

He saw her eyes looking at him with unreserved desire, and he felt his stomach catch on fire. There was no more thought. He was finally here, finally home. It didn't matter to him the reason. He was with her.

He leaned forward, pushing her to lie back on the bed. She scooted backwards to accommodate him - to make room as he kneeled on all fours above her. Her eyes were open wide, and he could see that she was a bit nervous, but more than that, he saw a blaze burning in her, and he felt her hands unbuttoning his top, pushing it off his shoulders.

The electricity of her fingertips danced on his skin and he moaned her name into her ear. His name came echoing back from her.

Suddenly, she stopped him. "Wait," she said. And he continued to kiss down her neck. "Wait," she said again, her hands now on his chest, pressing, but not pushing. He kissed down her collarbone til he reached fabric. "Wait," she repeated yet again, her hands still flat on his chest, still not pushing, but she wriggled underneath him.

Sitting up with a look of ire on his face, he yelled, "What is it now, woman! If you say you're still not rea-"

He was cut off by her words and her actions. She untied the sash that held the dress tight at her waist and reached down to pull it up over her head as she said, "This dress won't come off if I'm lying down." Before she could lift it up, though, she noticed him gaping at her. "What?"

"I- I thought you were going to..."

She smiled seductively at him. "I TOLD you, I've waited four years to tell you how much I love you. I'm not planning to wait any longer." Then all he saw was the wisping of silk as she pulled the dress over her head and off in one swoop. With just a pair of white lace undies - apparently thong undies - to cover her, she sat in front of him. She was embarassed and truly wanted to cover herself, but she was determined not to. If she truly wanted to give herself to him, this was the first step. Still, he could see her shoulders tense under his gaze, see the red in her cheeks spread down to cover her neck, move down her torso.

He sat motionless except for his eyes - they roved all over her body, drinking it in.

"Is this.. okay?" She started to shiver. It wasn't cold, but... why was he just staring at her? Was she too ugly?

Her words spurred him into action and he growled as he pushed her back, attacking her mouth with his lips, his hands running up and down her arms, then her sides, then one supporting him as the other traced up to her breast. As he began kneading it, she moaned and arched up into him. Her hands grabbed at his back, ran down them, at the waistband, they stopped and she groaned, "Not fair."

His mouth worked down to one breast, earning a gasp and a moan. His tongue flicked at the tip and she struggled - her hands trying to push down his pants so she could properly grasp his ass, her brain fighting to form words, "Nah- Not f-fuh-fair."

"What's not fair?" he whispered as he worked over to lavish her other breast with the attention he'd given the first. Her skin lit his on fire and quenched it - he needed more. Dear god, she was so beautiful.

"Puh - pants. Ya- you. P- pants." Her hands grabbed at the waistband and pulled down as hard as she could. His brain was on automatic. He continued kissing her breast, working up her neck, pausing as her moans grew louder, but his hands reached down and undid the button and zipper, then pulled them and his boxers off in a quick, frustrated motion. He leaned back down and his hands took over at her breasts as he began to nibble and suck at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Her hands reached back to his waist, stroked down to grab and pull him closer. They continued to explore, she had to touch him, needed to feel more of his skin. She was drowning in sensation, she was burning alive.

One hand stroked across the front of his tummy, and she was surprised the softness of the small patch of hair that started near his navel. Her fingers played with it, pulling lightly, working their way down, until she brushed something hard that seemed to be damp and he gasped and pulled back. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. Then, filled with mischief, they smiled, and he felt her tiny fingers wrap around his hardness and his head fell backward as he moaned.

Through sheer force of will, he forced his eyes to open and look at her. "Tsukushi. I love you." His eyes questioned her, "Are you sure?" And hers answered back, "Yes. I am sure," while her voice, husky with desire said, "I love you, Tsukasa."

One hand reached down and grabbed the flimsy lace still on her, ripping it off.

"Hey!" she protested, then sighed as he kissed her again. One hand stroked his rod, while the other pulled at his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. His knees gently nudged hers apart, and she tensed for a moment until his kisses reminded her she was here because she wanted to be. His hands stroked her sides and she shivered in delight.

With one hand, he positioned himself at her entrance, and he paused to look at her. His eyes wide, checking to make sure there were no doubts. She smiled and said, "I'm ready." Her eyes remained locked on his as he thrust inside her. She was surprised, she'd been told it hurt the first time. She'd felt how large he was and was certain there'd be pain. But as she felt herself tear with his entry, all she felt was a small twinge. And then the joy of being with him, which removed all fear, all doubt, all pain.

His face was lost in wonder and ecstasy. Nothing in his entire life had prepared him for this. Not all the talk of all his friends. Not the frustrating times when he'd needed relief on his own in the bathroom. Not the sweetness of the first time his lips had touched hers. Nothing. He froze and stared at her beautiful face, her mouth open just a bit in surprise, but happiness in her eyes. Glittering diamonds of tears in the corners of her eyes made him pause, but her hips thrust up at him, and he moaned as his eyes struggled, trying to close so that he'd shut out everything but the feel of her. Through force of will, he kept them open and focused on her beautiful face as she set up a rhythm that he eagerly matched.

Her mouth opened into a small O, and her moans grew louder. "Oh, Tsu-Ka-Sa! OH!" He felt her shudder, her back arched, and her head rolled back and her eyes closed as she rode the crest of an orgasm. The look on her face, along with the feel of her walls pulsing and throbbing around him pushed him over the edge. "Tsukushi!" he groaned as he came inside her.

It was too much, and he fell on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. They lay still like that for a moment, and then her arms rose to embrace him as she said his name, "Tsukasa." It was filled with so much love that he thought his heart would burst. He turned his face to look at hers. She was smiling, but her expression was dazed. Rolling to one side, he traced her face with one finger.

"Was... was that okay?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip and said, "Do you... think we'll be able to do this the whole trip?"

"You... want to?"

Still biting her lip she nodded. He laughed and kissed her forehead, and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

XXX

Wearing the terrycloth robes from the bathroom, they sat and ate their now cold salmon. It was incredibly delicious. Of course, the fact that they had exhausted their energy with extracurricular activities could have had something to do with it.

Smiling as he watched her slowly chew every bite, enjoying the meal to the fullest, he decided it was time. He stood and walked toward the bed, then picked up her discarded dress. He held it out to her and said, "Let's get dressed and go up on deck."

"But aren't we locked in?"

"I don't think so. And if we are, I'll pick it. Get dressed."

She stood, shaking her head, and took the dress out of his hands. Then she opened the drawer that she had earlier discovered had undergarments in it. Grabbed a new pair of underwear and walked toward the bathroom, clutching her robe to her tightly.

"Aw. I wanted to see you get dressed."

She looked at him like he was insane. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think it would be... hot. Like a reverse striptease."

"Are you sure you mother didn't drop you on your head when you were little?"

"Feh! Go get dressed then! But see if I let you look at me getting dressed ever," he pouted.

She paused and considered it, picturing him naked, pulling on each piece of clothing, and she blushed. "Well... maybe someday. But not today!"

"I'll hold you to it!" he gloated with a grin.

She shook her head in disgust and quickly darted into the bathroom before he decided to block her path and force her to dress in the bedroom.

When she came back out, he was fully dressed and putting on his shoes. "You'll need shoes up on the deck," he said and handed her a pair of cute sandals that matched the dress perfectly. She smiled and put them on, and they headed out the door - which had been unlocked by Tsubaki the moment their passionate cries had rung clear for anyone to hear.

Strolling the deck, he took her to the one section where he knew they'd be clearly seen from both his mother's and his sister's rooms - should they choose to look. He had one arm around her shoulder and as she gazed out at the reflection of the stars on the black sea, he pulled away from her.

Taking one of her hands in both of his, he dropped to one knee.

"Oh, did you drop something?"

"Baka! NO! I didn't!" He pulled a box out of his pocket and said, "I'm trying to ask you to marry me!"

"What!"

When he saw how wide her eyes had gotten, he smiled and his cool was restored. "Makino Tsukushi, I told you once I'd follow you to hell if I had to. I lived without you for four hellish years. I never want to ever be without you again. Marry me. Stay with me forever."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she nodded vigorously and he placed a beautiful Western-style engagement ring on her finger. Looking down, she saw a 2-carat princess solitaire twinkling in the moonlight and she gasped. "Tsukasa," she began and he said, "I know, it's not nearly enough, but I thought you'd want something smaller.

"You mean there are actually rings BIGGER than this!"

He smiled and stood up as she stared at the rock on her left hand.

"What! Is the meaning of this?" Kaede's voice boomed into the beautiful night scene.

Tsukasa put his arm around Tsukushi's shoulder protectively. "I've just asked Tsukushi to be my wife, and she's said yes."

"REALLY!"

"Yes, really. And if you don't like it, that's just too damned bad."

"Is that what you think? Well, I have to say that I am VERY disappointed." Her gaze shifted from Tsukasa to Tsukushi and his arm tightened around her reflexively. "I was very much looking forward to having you work for me." She huffed out a sigh. "However, since your mind is made up, I'll have to find some other new marketing strategist to take the upcoming position. Oh, well." She nodded her head curtly. "I'm certain keeping this one in line will be enough of a challenge for anyone."

With that, she turned toward her room and called over her shoulder, "The paperwork for your ceremony has already been filed, your family will be flown in for the ceremony in Hawaii. Your Uchikake is being embroidered while we travel. It will be two weeks until we arrive. And I would appreciate it very much if the two of you tried to keep your... activities a bit quieter than earlier this evening." She closed the door to her stateroom behind her, and the two of them could have sworn that for a second they heard her chuckling.

Astonishment on both of their faces, they turned to each other and then embraced, giggling.

Hand in hand, they walked back to their new room, ready to start their new life. Together.


End file.
